Wishes Do Come True
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Kara Croft and Alex Danvers are actresses shooting a lesbian action movie together. Then one day, Kara is asked to do something that is both hard and rewarding. Alex steps up to help. Warning for a theme about sick kids but nothing too bad or sad, I hope.


Wishes Do Come True

"CUT! DAMMIT, ALEX!" The voice boomed through a megaphone, making the cast and crew wince.

Alexandra Danvers, 2019 Best Actress Oscar winner and hottest Movieland property of the year, rolled her eyes and threw up her hands as her co-star shifted off her and covered them both with a nearby sheet. "Jake, we're doing the best we can. This is not a walk in the park, you know!"

"I'm sorry," her scene-mate, a younger, blonde woman said, shaking her head in frustration. "I'm having a hard time with this!"

Alex blew out a breath and tucked her chin-length, dark hair behind her ears. Despite her irritation, she understood where the younger woman was coming from. Neither of them had done a lesbian sex scene in front of a camera before and they were both already trying to find their characters without the added stress of trying to make sex look real. In his infinite wisdom, the director had decided to get all the sex scenes over with at the beginning of the shoot and it was proving to be a challenge. Alex Danvers and Kara Croft had only met the previous month at the table readings and here they were, naked in a king-sized bed together, surrounded by cameras and a small number of crew members.

Jake sighed. "Alright, Ladies. Why don't we take a break for a few minutes? Let's bring in hair and makeup for some touchups and give you both a chance to breathe."

Alex nodded in relief and winked at her co-star. She really was impressed with Kara's work in her previous movies and continued to be glad that they were working together, especially when the blonde rolled her eyes and collapsed back onto the bed. "It's a good thing you can act, Danvers," she teased. "Cos you suck in bed."

Alex chuckled. "Is that right, Croft? Weren't you the one who completely missed my tit just a minute ago? Need an anatomy lesson?"

"Pfft… you moved the wrong way. Your tit wasn't where it was supposed to be."

Alex tilted her head as her makeup artist applied some eyeshadow and touched up her face powder. "Riiiiight, blame the tools."

The two actresses grinned at each other and waited patiently while they were made up for take number nine of the first of three sex scenes.

"Seriously though," Kara confided. "I'd never even kissed a woman before you."

Alex nodded, chuckling.

"It's not… awful," Kara smiled.

"No, it's not," Alex agreed, returning the smile. "Maybe we just need to relax and not force it. Maybe we need to just do what comes naturally?"

"Jake won't like that," Kara mused, thinking about the sequence of actions they'd talked about repeatedly.

Alex pointed at her own grinning face. "Do I look worried?" A chuckle was her reply and she lifted a dark eyebrow at the woman who, she realized, was starting to become a friend. "Is that a yes? To play it by ear?"

"Yes, it's a yes."

"Kara? Alex?" Jake was settling into his chair and lifting his headphones into place. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Yep!"

"Ok… roll camera… Scene forty-six, take nine. AAAAANNNNDDDD ACTION!"

Alex immediately took the lead. She slowly reached out and lifted Kara's chin, gazing into her blue eyes for a long moment. The boom was right above her, capturing every sound and she allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "You're so beautiful, Rachel," she said softly, pushing the blonde's hair back behind her right ear and then running a fingertip along her jawline.

A small gasp came from Kara and her eyes lowered a little before returning to Alex's brown. "And here I was, thinking the same thing about you," she murmured, lifting her own trembling hand to cover Alex's which was now pressed gently against her cheek.

And then Alex was leaning closer and their lips met, moving slowly and passionately, tongues reaching out, caressing. The sheet covering them slid down and Kara's hands moved to Alex's breasts as they slowly lay down, still kissing as their heads pressed into the silk covered pillows. The cameras were whirring quietly and there was dead silence on the set.

Alex's body arched into Kara's hands and she moaned softly. "God… touch me, Rachel, please…" She rolled onto her back, gasping as Kara slid on top of her and their kiss continued. She ran her nails slowly down the blonde's back and cupped her butt, pulling her closer as Kara's hand moved on her thigh to simulate a sexual action for the camera. Kara lifted her upper body then and Alex's lips closed over her nipple, sucking gently as she continued to squeeze her ass. Kara's eyes slammed shut and she groaned. "Jesus, Kristen." The blonde continued the movement of her hand on Alex's thigh, but she couldn't stop herself from grinding down onto her too. She lowered herself again and kissed Alex hearing the gasp as she took the dark-haired woman's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged gently.

"Fuck, Rachel," Alex groaned, intensifying the kiss even more. They were both gasping for air at this point. Kara was grinding harder and Alex lifted her hips, making sounds of arousal and of the stirring of an orgasm.

Kara, for her part, moved faster and harder and smiled internally as Alex portrayed a most intense and beautiful orgasm. She held the dark woman close and rolled onto her back taking Alex with her and stroking her back gently as the brunette actress relaxed into her arms. Their lips met again, but this time in soothing kisses. "You're amazing, Kristen," Kara said quietly.

Alex just closed her eyes and smiled, having no real clue what her line was supposed to be.

"CUT!" Jake yelled as he got out of his chair, mopping his brow with a handkerchief. "Ladies, wow. You nailed it."

Kara grinned. "Literally," she winked, as she covered her body with the sheet again.

Alex immediately pulled her robe on and tied it tightly around her waist. "Kara nailed it. Good job," she replied as she slid out of the bed. "Excuse me."

Jake and Kara looked at each other and frowned as Alex walked quickly toward her trailer and disappeared inside. "Should I... go check on her?" the blonde asked, concerned.

The director shook his head. "Maybe give her some space."

In her trailer, Alex was sitting with her face buried in her hands. "Fuck," she said with a deep sigh. She knew she should have stopped the scene. She knew she should have made an excuse to stop. But she hadn't, and now she felt like an asshole. A mortally embarrassed asshole at that.

Kara hadn't even really touched her but she had turned Alex on so much...

Her orgasm had been real.

XX

Kara strolled slowly through the lot, looking around at the billboards marking the sound stages with the shows and movies being filmed in them. The area was still bustling as cast and crew of the various productions wrapped up for the week. She glanced down at her phone. It was almost seven and she was expecting her boyfriend to call at any moment. It was Friday after all. She took a seat on a wooden bench and waited, watching as the sun moved lower in the sky and began to bathe her surroundings in an orange glow. She felt uneasy though and her knee bounced with tension uncharacteristic to the normally laid-back actress.

Mike wasn't going to call. She could feel it deep down. But she waited anyway... waited for twenty whole minutes. Finally, Kara sighed and leaned back, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She knew it was over between them. It had been a long time coming and, even though she had forgiven him for cheating on her, she had realized pretty quickly that he didn't really care about her. But her fame was his meal ticket and he wasn't about to give that up. After all, he hadn't worked in over a year.

"Hey, you ok?"

The blonde opened her eyes to find Alex standing in front of her, hands shoved deeply into her jeans pockets. She was wearing a shimmering blue blouse, the color of Kara's eyes, that was fitted to her slender frame and open a few buttons at her throat.

"I could ask you the same question," Kara replied. "You seemed kinda freaked out earlier."

Alex sat on the bench next to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok," she replied with a smile. "Just some stuff I wasn't expecting." She lifted an eyebrow. "Your turn."

"Oh... um..." Kara shrugged. "My boyfriend didn't call... and I don't think he's going to either."

"You're dating Mike Castle, right?" The dark-haired actress tilted her head. "You guys have been together a while."

"Yeah," Kara replied, looking down at her boots. "But I don't think we're going to make it and, you know, I'm not even that upset. What does that mean, Alex?"

Alex leaned closer, gently bumping the younger woman's shoulder with her own. "Probably means it's time to move on to bigger and better things."

"He cheated on me. It hurt like a bastard." Kara leaned into Alex a little more. "And I let him away with it. I forgave him. But then he started seeing her again."

"Slut," Alex muttered. "Do I know her?"

"Maybe. It's Vicki Lopez." Kara rolled her eyes. "So yeah... anyway... I'm going to call his ass and tell him it's over." Alex moved to stand but Kara put her hand gently on her thigh. "Would you... stay? Please? I have no one out here and I don't feel like being alone."

The dark actress looked into sad blue eyes and couldn't say anything but yes. "Of course, I'll stay with you. Do you want me to give you a few minutes of privacy while you call him? I can take a walk and come back?"

Kara shook her head. "No, I think I need the moral support. He's a charming asshole and I don't want to get sucked back in. I want this over."

"Ok," Alex nodded. She sat back, crossing her legs and letting her arm rest along the back of the bench behind Kara, who was dialing Mike's contact. She heard a male voice answer, sounding tinny through the phone.

"Mike, you were supposed to call me. I've been sitting here waiting… Don't give me that bullshit." Alex's head turned in reflex as she heard the upset in her friend's voice. Kara's forehead was deeply creased. "Oh really… you forgot the time? How did… wait… who's that with you?" Alex's eyes closed slowly, and she shook her head. "Don't lie to me, you asshole. I clearly heard a woman's voice. Is that HER with you? You know what? I don't even care anymore. We're done, Mike. Pack your shit and get the hell out of my house. Be gone by the end of the week… I don't give a shit where you go. Move in with SiliconTits! The end of the week, Mike. Charlie will be by on Saturday. DON'T BE THERE!" Kara ended the call and pushed her fists into her eyes as tears welled and spilled down her cheeks. "Motherfucker!" she exclaimed as she got up and tried to walk away but Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait, Kara," she said, getting up, wrapping the younger woman up in a hug and rocking her slowly. "They're not worth your tears."

"I know," Kara hiccupped as she clung to Alex. "I just feel like such a fool. I should have done that sooner."

"You're not a fool, Kara. You loved him," Alex replied with a small smile. "We do things we never thought we'd do for love. But you know what?" She eased back to gaze into watery blue eyes. "I know I haven't known you a very long time, but I can already tell that you're an amazingly strong woman."

"I don't want to be alone," Kara sighed. "I don't have anyone here in National City."

", you do," Alex grinned. "You have me." She wiped a few tears from Kara's cheeks with her thumb. "So, I think we should go out, have some dinner and wine, and celebrate being strong, kickass women."

"Don't you have someone to go home to?" Kara asked gently.

"No…" Alex pursed her lips. "Not for a while now. So, is that a yes, Croft?"

"Yes, it's a yes," the blonde replied. "Where will we go?"

"Oh, I know the perfect place."

XX

"God…" Alex rolled over, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun that was painting her with stripes through her living room blinds. Her head was pounding, and her mouth felt like year-old-sandpaper. "I'm never drinking again."

"Yeah, yeah," a muffled voice replied. Then a disheveled, blonde head appeared above the arm of the other couch. "I toldja the tequila was a bad idea." The head disappeared again.

Alex swung her legs over the front of her couch and scrubbed her fingers through her hair. "It was fun though," she grinned, getting up and rolling out her shoulders.

"Huh… ungh… uh huh," Kara grunted. She sat up and Alex politely turned her head as she realized that the blonde was wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Jesus, come on, Alex," the blonde laughed. "You were naked under me yesterday!" Alex swallowed and blushed profusely as the memories from the day before came flooding back. "No need to suddenly get shy..."

The older woman let out a breath in relief and her blush abated. She let a smile touch her lips. "I was trying to be polite."

Kara got up and stretched her arms over her head, the motion making her well-defined abs and triceps pop. Alex's mouth went dry and she, once again, averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "Want to go somewhere for breakfast or do you have plans for the day?" Kara asked as she grabbed her clothes from the back of the couch.

"Breakfast would be great. Let's take a shower and you can borrow some of my clothes." Alex said, trying not to look at Kara's beautiful body but failing miserably.

"Cool," the blonde replied. "I appreciate it."

An hour later, they were both showered and dressed and were strolling together towards Alex's favorite breakfast place. "How long have you lived in National City?" Alex asked, slipping her sunglasses on.

"Not long actually," Kara replied. "I was living in Metropolis when I got this part and had just been travelling from place to place filming wherever I was told to." She stuck her hands in her pockets. "I decided to rent when I knew we were going to be shooting for eight months here."

Alex nodded. "Why didn't Mike come with you?" she asked gently. "Were things already bad?"

"Not as bad as they ended up being over the last six weeks," Kara sighed. "I tried, Alex. I tried so hard to forgive and forget but he just kept shoving it in my face. I guess he wanted her more than he wanted me."

"He's an idiot," Alex stated angrily. "You're way more... beau.. Intell...EVERYTHING... than Vicki is."

"You know her?" Kara's mouth dropped open.

Alex sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she and I kinda… came up together. We were in high school at the same time, and we were friends. We lost touch when I went to Yale but after I graduated, she was all over me like white on rice because she'd heard I was getting callbacks. I think she auditioned for everything I went for too. But she pretty much dropped me after I won the Oscar… which, to be honest, suited me fine. I was kinda tired of her jealousy bullshit anyway. She kept blaming me for her not getting parts."

Kara rolled her eyes. "She blamed you? What a bitch considering she has the range of a goldfish and a mostly plastic body."

Holding the door of the restaurant open for Kara to enter ahead of her, Alex grinned widely. "That's why she only gets cast in parts where they need bimbos screaming with tits on display."

"Mike always did like busty women," the blonde added and then looked down at herself. "Hmm…"

Alex laughed out loud. "Don't even, Kara. You have a gorgeous body." She moved closer to the hostess station where she was immediately recognized.

"Holy crap!" the olive-skinned hostess exclaimed. "Alex Danvers! I'm such a huge fan."

"You're sweet," the brunette replied graciously. "I appreciate that." She exchanged looks with the grinning Kara and nodded as the girl pulled out her phone and asked for a selfie. "But you should get my friend here too. I can guarantee the picture will be worth something in a few months."

"Really?" the girl asked, her mouth dropping open.

"Sure." Alex pulled Kara into the frame and wrapped her arms around her neck making a show of kissing her on the check as the girl snapped a picture. To Alex's surprise, as she leaned away, she realized that Kara was blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"We're doing a movie together," the younger actress added. "It'll be out next year."

"That's so cool… hey wait…" The hostess tilted her head and regarded her more closely. "I recognize you. You're Kara Croft, right? Wow, I loved _The Spy Game_. Your action scenes were awesome."

Kara smiled and shrugged. "My stunt double makes me look good, is all."

Alex laughed poking her friend in the arm. "She's too modest. Hey, could we get a table by the windows, if you have one free?"

The hostess checked her seating chart. "I think if you wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes, one should open up soon," she replied.

"Sure," Alex nodded. "But could we get some coffee to get started please?"

"And a glass of water?" Kara added feeling that she was dehydrated after their clubbing experience the night before. She'd had so much fun with Alex, who had refused to go into any VIP areas and had instead danced the night away with her until they'd stumbled into a cab and gone back to the brunette's place to crash.

A short time later, they were seated and sipping on lattés. Kara smacked her lips in contentment. "Yum, I needed that so badly." She set her cup down and steepled her fingers together. "So where are you from, Alex? You're not from National City, right?"

"No, not National City," Alex replied, leaning back in her chair and relaxing. "I'm from a town called Midvale, a few hours up the coast. I was born and raised there. Didn't leave until college so it was a culture shock going up to Connecticut, I can tell you. How about you?"

"I'm not really sure where I'm from originally. My biological parents died when I was just a baby and I was in the system for a while. I was adopted by the Crofts when I was six and they raised me in Metropolis. All I really know about my past is that my last name is Zorel and my parents were Dutch. I was born here though."

"And you have no other biological family?"

"No one tried to claim me," Kara shrugged. "So, I guess not." She smiled then. "My Mom and Dad are awesome though and they helped me get through the Metropolis School of Drama."

"Wow," Alex said, impressed. "MSD is supposed to be really tough."

"It was," the blonde agreed as she took another sip of coffee. "There were so many times I felt like quitting. I remember one class where we were learning about emoting. Professor Streep made us all stay until we could prove to her that we could figure out how to cry real tears during a scene. ALL of us. It was hours and hours and we were all exhausted." She shook her head. "There was this one kid that everyone thought wouldn't make it. He was sliding further and further behind but damn, he could cry at the drop of a hat. Professor Streep loved him after that."

"Did he make it?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah," Kara grinned. "I knew him as Daniel Lipernicki. He's two-time Oscar Winner, Daniel Jackson now."

"No shit?" Alex laughed.

"I shit you not," the blonde replied, solemnly. "I think that class actually unlocked something in him. He finished strong." The waiter delivered their breakfast and Kara couldn't wait to get her chocolate chip pancakes into her. She was starving. "So, what about you, Danvers. How did you get to be Oscar-worthy?"

Alex snorted. "I'm not sure I'd call myself that," she said. "I'd never been so shocked in my life than when they called my name. But I guess I just always had a love and aptitude for performing. I was in drama classes from age three and all the way up through middle school. When I got to high school and we had a Glee Club, I just fell in love even more. Especially with musical theater. I did that for a while on Broadway and then started getting TV offers. Then I finally started auditioning for movies. The rest is history."

"Damn, Girl," Kara exclaimed. "And you're not even thirty yet!"

"Meh, I recognize the fact that I'm very blessed and have an excellent agent." Alex took a big bite of her bacon and cheese omelet, humming in pleasure. "Wow, that's good."

Kara chewed and swallowed a mouthful of pancake, washing it down with her coffee. The sun was shining down on her, glinting in her blue eyes, and her blonde hair glowed, distracting Alex for a long moment. "So, what about your love life? You said yesterday that you haven't dated in a while?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Right. No, it's been a long time since I've dated. I have… trust issues, I guess you'd say."

"Oh?" Kara stopped eating and tilted her head. "Why is that? Cheating boyfriend? Bad breakup?"

"I got burned by someone," the brunette replied quietly, her eyes lowered. "Someone I once cared about took money to do a tell-all interview about me. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"Oh my God, Alex, I'm so sorry," Kara murmured, reaching across the table to cover the older woman's hand and stroke it with her thumb. She couldn't help but notice how soft Alex's skin was. "When did this happen?"

"About a year ago," Alex replied, trying desperately to keep her composure with Kara touching her.

"Ah, it must have happened while I was shooting in India. I haven't heard about it. What did the person say?"

Alex took a breath and looked Kara right in the eyes. "She outed me," she said quietly. "She told everyone that I'm a lesbian and that I had seduced her into sleeping with me by plying her with alcohol, which is certainly not true. I'm not like that."

Kara leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "She took money in exchange for coming up with lies about you?"

The brunette shook her head. "It's not all lies," she replied. "We had been in a relationship for eight months and when I told her I didn't want to be with her anymore, she did the interview to get back at me."

"So, you're gay?" Kara asked quietly.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "I know I should have said something sooner, under the recent circumstances."

"You're under no obligation to tell anyone anything," Kara replied. "Your private life is your own." She paused then and pursed her lips. "It does explain why you're so good in the scenes we've done so far."

"It does?" the older woman replied, her eyebrows drawing together.

Kara grinned and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Yep, you've done it before."

"It… it doesn't bother you?" Alex asked tentatively. "I didn't mention it mostly because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable if you didn't already know."

Kara reached over again and squeezed her friend's hand. "It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, Al. In fact, it makes me just want to let you take the lead for the next couple of weeks and to follow your guidance. In fact, I'm kinda relieved!"

Blue eyes twinkled and Alex felt her heartrate settle down as their waiter refilled their coffee cups and water. Finally, she just nodded. "Cool."

XX

Alex was sitting in her trailer, going over the dialog pages for the day's shoot. They had finished the first three scenes and now, they were moving on to the movie proper. The brunette was really looking forward to getting into the real drama of the story. In fact, she and Kara had run lines together the night before over a great lasagna and bottle of red and they were both excited.

Alex loved Kara's company. They'd clicked from day one and they had just grown closer and closer over the previous few weeks. The brunette had introduced Kara to a lot of her friends and the blonde had been slightly star struck to meet Cat Grant, National City's beloved veteran actress, and the Oscar-winning director, Lena Luthor. Both were legends in their professions and particularly close friends of Alex's.

A knock on her door, however, drew her out of her thoughts. "Come on in!"

"Hey, Al?"

"Hey, you want some coffee?"

"No, thanks." Kara shut the door behind her and flopped down on the small couch. "So, I was asked to do something and I… um… I was wondering if you'd go with me."

"What kind of thing?" Alex asked curiously, setting her pages down and giving the slightly squirming Kara her full attention as she massaged her own toes. "Does it require my wearing heels?" she added with a grimace.

Kara chuckled. "Most definitely not. But it does require us to wear costumes."

"Go on..." Alex leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"It's… um… the Make a Wish Foundation contacted my agent and asked if I'd make a little girl's wish come true." She bowed her head. "She has lymphoma and they're not sure if she's going to make it."

"Oh," Alex replied softly. "That's so sad."

"Yeah… So…" Kara cleared her throat. "Her name is Jessica and she's a big fan of that Supergirl movie I did a couple years back. They asked if I'd visit her in the costume and of course I said yes. Will you come with me? I have a feeling that I might need someone to help me keep it together."

Alex stood and held out her hands, pulling her friend up and into a tight hug as they were grasped. "Of course I will, Kar. Of course I will."

XX

Over the next few days, Kara wasn't herself. She was distracted and, while remaining completely professional, was withdrawn, even from Alex. The brunette noticed it but said nothing until one night, when they were having dinner, Alex realized that Kara wasn't listening to her and was, instead, staring off into space.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Hmm?" Kara asked, taking a sip of her wine and lifting an eyebrow.

"I can tell something's bothering you. You've been distant, and I've been seeing that little worry crinkle between your eyebrows for a while now." Alex smiled then. "Makeup can't cover that, you know."

Kara considered Alex's words. She chuckled then. "I thought I was a better actor than that," she joked.

"Or maybe you're just more transparent to me," the brunette replied, reaching over and taking Kara's hand to entwine their fingers.

Their eyes met and held for a long moment and, as the silence stretched, Kara's face softened. "Maybe," she finally replied. "I feel like I can be myself with you." Unconsciously, her thumb stroked over Alex's skin. "I don't feel that with anyone else. Not even my parents."

"What's bothering you, Honey?" Alex murmured. "Is it the Make a Wish stuff?"

"Maybe a little," Kara admitted. "My little brother died of cancer eight years ago and this request has brought back some painful memories."

"I'm so sorry, Kara," Alex sighed, shaking her head. "I had no idea."

"There's no reason you would. I don't talk about it much really," the younger woman replied. "I just like to remember him in my own heart."

"If it's too much, you could say no," Alex suggested with a shrug.

"I can't," Kara said. "I don't want to let Jessica's parents down. I just need to put my own feelings aside and play the part. Supergirl is one of my favorite roles. It'll be nice to play Kara again."

Alex chuckled. "I confess, I've never seen the movie."

The blonde actress nodded. "It did pretty well. I always loved the way Charli Drake played Kara in the TV show, so I modelled my style on hers."

"Cool, Ha! Quite the coincidence that you share your name with the character, huh?" Alex replied, looking down at their joined hands. Holding Kara's hand like that felt natural and not for the first time, she had to tell herself that they were just friends. That it wasn't ok to lean across the table and kiss her…

"So do you."

"Huh? I do?"

"Yeah, Supergirl's alter-ego is Kara Danvers."

"Ok, that's funny."

Kara suddenly thought of something. That's who she could be if she and Alex got married. She'd change her name to Kara Danvers in a heartbeat. But she didn't say that out loud because they were just friends and it wouldn't be ok to say that to Alex or lean across the table and kiss her…

"Anyway," Kara cleared her throat and sat back, easing her hand gently out of Alex's grasp and immediately feeling the loss of contact. "I'm going to suck it up, go in there and give that little girl the time of her life."

Alex grinned widely at her and winked. "That's m'girl!"

XX

It was over four months into the shoot and the day before Kara and Alex were due to visit little Jessica. They were working through some action sequences and trying to distract Kara from her nerves.

"Alex, can you turn a little to your left and grab his arm?" Toby, the stunt director, said as he pointed. "Then twist him over your hip to take him down. He'll push off with his feet a little to make it easier for you."

"Got it," Alex replied, moving smoothly through the throw. The stunt actor landed on the padded floor on his back and smiled up at her.

"Nice job. Now, Kara, come in on this side and kick out at my face as I try to sit up. I'll slam myself back into the floor again. The camera will be behind you, so it'll look like you're knocking me out."

"Ok, sure." Kara followed the instructions and then they ran through the entire move again a couple of times until everyone was comfortable with the sequence. Then they filmed it three times to get all the correct angles.

"Cut!" Jake exclaimed from his director's chair. "Awesome. Well done, folks." He stood and stretched. "Alright, that's enough for this week. Have a nice weekend everyone."

Kara and Alex strolled to their trailers but, when they reached the side-by-side doors, Kara paused and turned to her friend. "Um… I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie tonight, if you don't have any plans? That new Natalie Portman is starting today, and I love her stuff."

"Sure," Alex replied amiably. "Come on in when you're ready."

"Cool."

Kara entered her trailer and sat down at her dressing table to remove her makeup. Then she brushed out her long, blonde hair and headed for the shower, stripping her clothes off as she went. The wardrobe folks would pick them up from her chair to be laundered. The hot water felt good on her tired body. She was used to the physical rigors of action movies, but she still ended up sore at the end of the day sometimes.

Stretching her arms over her head, she could reach the ceiling of the shower. At five feet eight, she was a couple of inches taller than Alex, but as her mind wandered, she thought about how much she enjoyed how they fit together when they hugged and snuggled on the couch during movie nights. She leaned on her hands against the shower wall and let the water cascade over her head. It had been a while since she'd realized and acknowledged her attraction to the older woman and it was a little confusing to her. Kara had never thought of herself as anything but straight yet her feelings for Alex seemed completely right. Maybe she'd discovered something new about herself? Maybe she was bisexual? She smiled a little to herself. Or maybe it was just Alex?

A few minutes later, she stepped out into the chilly air and wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel. Then she went to her clothing rack to grab a pair of jeans and a fitted, white V-neck t-shirt. She got into her underwear, dried her hair and reapplied some light makeup and, as she was wiggling into blue, skinny jeans, she heard a knock.

"It's me. You decent?" Alex asked, her voice muffled through the door.

"Absolutely not, but feel free to come in anyway," Kara called back with a grin, as she slipped her t-shirt on over her white lace bra.

A brunette head appeared through the door. "Already dressed? Damn," she teased as she came in and closed the door behind her. Alex was dressed in jeans and a black silk shirt and she straightened it a little before tossing her friend a bottle of water. "Here, hydrate, please."

Kara rolled her eyes but dutifully complied. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Dude, I'm barely eighteen months older than you! Don't Ma'am me!" Alex groused as she flopped onto the couch, wincing as she pulled a boot out from under her butt and looked at it. "That's yours." She handed it over.

"Yes, Beautiful? Yes, Honey? Yes, Darling?" Kara laughed. "Take your pick." She hunted for her other boot, found it under her dressing chair and put them both on, hopping a little to keep her balance and making Alex chuckle. Then she slipped a long gold pendent on over her head.

Still smiling, Alex got up and went to Kara, lifting her blonde hair up and to the side before settling the pendant into a better position. Then she let her fingers run through the soft strands, ordering them back into place. As captured as she was by the sensation, she didn't notice how Kara swallowed and closed her eyes at the touch. "You're the beautiful one," Alex murmured. Then she cleared her throat and stepped back. "So, um, I know for a fact that there are hot dogs and popcorn waiting for us at the movie theater. Ready to go?"

Kara slipped her wallet into her hip pocket and nodded. "Sure am. Let's go."

They stepped outside into the warm evening and beckoned for a golf cart to stop and pick them up. The driver took them to the gate of the lot and wished them a nice weekend before turning around and heading back inside.

"Walk or cab?" Alex asked as she checked her phone. "The movie is starting in an hour. We could easily walk it."

"Lead on, MacDuff." Kara replied as they started the walk towards the movie theater.

"Let me guess, you played the nurse… or no wait… Lady MacBeth?"

"Lady MacBeth, in college," Kara confirmed. "Although it's not my favorite."

"Heathen," the brunette laughed, elbowing Kara gently in the ribs.

"Meh… I like Romeo and Juliet better," the younger woman offered.

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed. "I played Romeo in high school."

"Romeo? Really? Why?" Kara asked, surprised. They turned a corner and kept strolling and without thinking, Kara reached out and took Alex's hand, entwining their fingers.

The older woman looked down at their joined hands. "I'm not sure. It was during my rebel phase. I auditioned and got the part. I think my sword fighting skills did it."

"Tomboy, eh?" Kara asked with a conspiratorial wink.

"Always," Alex shrugged. "Even now. And…" she added casually. "Just so you know, holding hands like this will get us plastered on the front page of some magazine or tabloid as the newest lesbian Movieland couple." She chuckled then and squeezed Kara's hand. "I don't care but… you know… just sayin'"

Kara let Alex's hand go in a moment of embarrassment but quickly linked their arms and leaned comfortably against her. "Meh, let them talk."

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in line outside the box office window. A few people smiled at them but didn't really make a comment. In this part of town, people were used to seeing celebrities out and about, especially since it was so near the main Movieland studios.

When it was their turn, Alex stepped forward and bought the tickets for them both. "Where would you like to sit?" the ticket agent asked with a smile.

Kara leaned forward and winked. "Back row," she said.

The brunette chuckled. "Whatever the crazy lady says. She's not with me by the way."

"So I see," the man replied. "There we go. Back row, center."

"Thanks," Alex replied and they sauntered into the foyer to get in line for goodies.

A few minutes later, they were taking their seats, hotdogs, drinks and a large popcorn in hand. "Thanks for coming with me, Al," Kara said as she lifted the armrest, so she could set the popcorn between them. "It's actually been a while since I've been to the movie theater. I think the last time I went was for the premier of The Butler's Wife."

"Oh? I didn't realize you were there. Or that you'd even seen it," said Alex with a grin.

"It was incredible. YOU were incredible. Your polish accent was amazing. Well…" Kara blushed a little. "I don't need to tell you that you were incredible. You won an Oscar for Pete's sake."

Alex shrugged. "I honestly thought Jennifer Lawrence was going to get it again. I hadn't even written an acceptance speech, so I had to wing it."

"You were adorable on stage. You were nervous, I could tell."

"Yeah," the brunette agreed. "I was so nervous, I almost dropped the damn statue."

The previews began and they settled down to enjoy the experience. There weren't many people in the theater and only one other couple in their row. By the time, the movie was halfway through, the hot dogs and popcorn were finished, and Alex set the tub on the floor next to her. "Enjoying it?" she whispered to Kara, who nodded her reply.

The blonde had tucked her legs up and was leaning against Alex's arm, which was well on its way to going to sleep so in a gentle move, she lifted her arm and moved closer to Kara wrapping it around her and letting her snuggle into her chest. "Mmmm…" the blonde murmured. "Much better."

"Fewer pins and needles," Alex agreed, getting a poke in the side for her teasing. The movie continued, and Kara's body became a boneless, relaxed limpet as Alex's fingers ran absently through her hair.

It was perfect.

All too soon the movie ended and the lights came up. Kara, however, didn't make any attempt to move and Alex wondered if she'd fallen asleep. She kissed the blonde's temple. "Kara? Time to go, Honey."

"Mmmmm… don't wanna. Comfortable."

"I know, me too, but the movie is over."

Reluctantly, Kara sat up straighter but as she did, she put her hand on Alex's thigh to catch her balance. For a moment, their eyes met and held, and Alex's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to kiss Kara so badly that every fiber of her being was telling her to go for it. Deep down, part of her even thought that the blonde wouldn't stop her.

And then, to her surprise, she realized that Kara was leaning closer to her, her eyes moving now between Alex's eyes and lips. _Oh God... she's going to..._

"Sorry, Ladies. We have a very quick turn around on this theater. Could I ask you to vacate please?" The cleaning crew were standing nearby, waiting to start.

The two actresses pulled away from each other and quickly stood. "Right, sorry," Kara said as she headed along the row to the steps. "Come on, Danvers."

Alex just sighed and shook her head. She lifted a hand in acknowledgement and followed her companion out.

XX

It was early morning and very quiet outside National City General's Oncology Wing. It was known as the Cat Grant building, since it had been funded almost in its entirety by the veteran actress. A black limousine slowly pulled up to the front entrance and came to a stop. A moment later, the driver moved to the rear to open the door and release its occupants.

First, a tall, blonde woman dressed in black slacks and a white, tuxedo-style shirt emerged, quickly followed by a brunette in cream slacks and a maroon silk blouse.

Kara took a deep breath and looked around. It was quiet and peaceful and the surrounding trees swayed in the light breeze. There were no cameras or reporters and she was glad they'd managed to keep the whole thing secret from the press. The Make a Wish Foundation had a photographer and would have exclusive rights to the images of Kara and Alex. Kara had made sure of that.

Alex took Kara's hand, squeezing gently. "Doing ok?"

The blonde squared her shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Someone is supposed to meet us and… oh here we go."

A small, Latina woman appeared from the building and hurried over to them, holding tightly to a clipboard full of papers. "Hello, Miss Croft, Miss Danvers. Thank you so much for coming today. My name is Maggie Sawyer and I'm the representative from Make a Wish."

"Please, Maggie, it's Kara and Alex," Alex replied as she took her turn to shake the woman's hand.

"And it's our pleasure," Kara added with the bright smile. "We can't wait to make Jessica's wish come true.

Alex briefly wondered when they'd started speaking for each other but quickly shrugged it off as Maggie led the way into the mostly-glass building.

"We've arranged a room for you to dress in. Your hair and makeup stylists are already here and set up," Maggie explained. "The costume is in there too and it's been under guard all night. We also have the costume for Alex."

"Did you guys receive the Supergirl toys I asked to be sent over?" Kara asked. She was walking alongside Maggie, but her nerves were jittery again and she appreciated Alex's steady presence, a little behind her.

"Yes, they also arrived last night. There's enough for every kid in the building to get something," she grinned. "Oh, and I also made sure we have the tablet you asked for available."

"Awesome, thank you." Kara grinned as they reached her dressing room and her team of beautifiers was waiting for her. "Hey Guys. I just wanted to say thank you for taking time out of your weekend to make this happen. Jessica deserves this so much and we're going to make her wish come true."

After sharing hugs with her team and Maggie had excused herself to take care of the rest of the details, Kara stripped off her clothes and got into a robe as Alex wandered across the room to take a closer look at the costume, which was hanging on a mannequin. "This is gorgeous," she said, fingering the lambskin cape.

"Yeah, it was pretty comfortable to wear as costumes go," Kara replied. "I heard Charli's bodice piece was more rigid than mine, but they kept the cape the same. I think the look ended up somewhere halfway between feminine and Man of Steel. I was glad they went with pants along with the thigh high boots though. Charli was freezing in the skirt during the winters in Vancouver."

Alex took a seat in a chair near Kara's dressing table and crossed her legs. "How are you doing?" she asked gently as the stylists were having a conversation about blusher color.

"I'm ok," the blonde replied. "I've been thinking a lot about my brother the last couple of days, but it's been more happy memories of the time I had with him. I was afraid the hospital would bring back the bad stuff but I'm ok."

"That's good," the brunette replied, getting up and squeezing Kara's shoulder. "So, let's see what duds they sent over for me." She rummaged through a bag with her name on it and pulled out a black top with long sleeves and a zippered neck, a pair of black combat pants with more pockets than she could count, a pair of black combat boots and a utility belt full of various props, including a fake sidearm. "Cooooool."

Kara laughed. "Looks like you're a DEO agent. That's hot."

A dark eyebrow lifted. "Oh yeah?"

"Ummm… well… yeah… I mean…" Kara back-pedaled. "Well, women in uniform and all that," she finished weakly with a sheepish smile.

Alex nodded, a small smile touching her lips. She really was going to have to kiss this woman very soon and after what had happened at the movie theater the night before, she was sure Kara wouldn't object.

She dressed in the costume provided and then stood in front of Kara with her arms extended. "What do you think?"

The blonde nodded and licked her lips. She was really going to have to kiss this woman very soon. "Perfect," she said. softly "You look great."

"But not hot?" Alex couldn't believe she was flirting with her friend but couldn't seem to stop herself as she perched her hands on her slender hips and took a few steps closer to her.

"On the contrary," the blonde replied. "Hot doesn't even come close."

The tension between them was suddenly broken by the re-arrival of Maggie into the room. "Hey Guys, how's it going?"

"Great!" Kara replied, dragging her eyes away from Alex. "I'm pretty much done here. I just need to get into the costume. We'll be ready to go in about fifteen minutes."

"Awesome." The smaller woman checked her clipboard. "The kids are having breakfast now, so we'll go up after, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan. Alex and I need to discuss our parts too. We'll be ready."

XX

"Ok, I've got it," Alex chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

She stood up and stretched out her back, resettling the utility belt on her hips and stomping her feet into her boots to settle them as Kara moved to the costume and started undressing the mannequin. First, she unclasped the yellow, dipped belt and sat it on the chair next to her. Then she unzipped the back of the one-piece body suit, slid it off the dummy and sat on the chair to put on the pants end. It was as stiff as she remembered, and she had to really pull to shimmy the tight, leather-coated material up to her hips.

"No armor?" Alex asked as she ran her hand over to bodice part.

"No, Supergirl's skin is impervious to everything except Kryptonite," Kara explained. "She doesn't need armor. Although there are some light muscle pads built into the arms to make me look more buff." Kara stood then and took off her robe, revealing a sports bra specifically designed so no lines would be visible. She tugged at the bodice and pulled it up over her butt and up to her waist. Then she slid her arms forward into the bodice and pushed the material up over her shoulders. "It zips up the back. Could you help me please, Alex?"

"Sure," the brunette replied. She moved behind Kara and slowly moved her hair out of the way. Then she grabbed the zip at the small of Kara's back and started to slide it slowly up, her other hand making a path up Kara's spine as she smoothed the material together.

It was all Kara could do to not moan. Alex's fingers on her skin had set her body on fire and she tried not to tremble as the touch reached the sensitive spot between her shoulder blades and up to her neck. Finally, the zip was all the way up and Alex caressed and then squeezed her shoulder. "All done."

"Thanks," the blonde whispered, not trusting her voice as she saw the flushed look to Alex's cheeks. It seemed like the task had affected her too. Kara picked up the belt and fastened it around her slender waist. Then she grabbed the red knee-high boots and pushed her socked feet into them.

Alex watched as Kara stood again to stomp her feet to settle the heavy footwear and then turn to the mannequin to grab the cape. "I need your help again with this," the blonde said. "Can you just hold it at my shoulders please while I clip it into place?"

"Sure, like this?" Alex was standing behind Kara again, draping the heavy leather over her shoulders.

"Yes, perfect." Kara attached the first and second clips to the rings inside her bodice on her right side and then repeated the action on her left side. "All done."

Alex stepped back, and the cape settled into place. Then she moved in front of Kara, her eyes widening as she took in the full effect of her friend in her Supergirl costume. She was completed wowed. Kara was stunning. She even seemed much taller even though her boot heels were only about an inch tall. "Wow," she breathed. "You just out-hotted me."

The younger woman looked down shyly and cleared her throat. "Thanks. It's kinda impossible to not feel super in this thing."

"I bet. God, Kara, you really look stunning."

Alex was about to reach out to touch the crest on her friend's chest when, once again, Maggie chose that moment to enter the room. "Wow," she said, beaming. "You both look awesome. Are you ready to get going? Jessica's family just arrived and they're sitting with her in her room. Oh, and here's the tablet you asked for."

"Thanks, Maggie." Kara looked at Alex. "Ready partner?"

The brunette nodded firmly. "Ready."

XX

Jessica Terrell, six years and four months old, was sitting up in bed as her Mom read her a story about a princess who was kidnapped and taken away to a high tower. The princess was saved by the handsome price, and Jessica though the story was cool, but would have preferred that the princess be rescued by Supergirl.

They were almost finished the story when Jessica and her family heard commotion outside that seemed to be getting closer. She had just looked at her Mom with questioning eyes when something completely astonishing happened. A sea of people flowed into her room, lining the walls and taking out their phones and then suddenly, a figure she recognized, dressed in blue, red and yellow strode in.

Kara took a settling breath as Alex entered the room with her and stood with her hands on her hips and feet shoulder width apart. "Hello, I'm Supergirl and this is Agent Alex Danvers of the Department of Extranormal Operations. We're here on official business and we're looking for…" She made a show of looking down at the tablet in her hand. "Jessica Terrell." She looked around the room then. "Is there a Jessica Terrell here?"

From the bed, the little girl spoke up at her Mom's urging. "I'm Jessica."

"Ah, excellent." Kara handed the tablet to Alex and crossed her arms over her chest, the muscles in her suit bulging. Jessica's eyes lit up and she bounced on the bed with excitement. "I need help with a mission," Kara took a few steps closer to the bed and smiled widely. "And I've been told that you're the best person to help me. Would you do that for me, Miss Jessica? Will you help Agent Danvers and me to complete our mission?"

"YES YES YES YES!" Jessica yelled excitedly, as her Mom's face crumpled into tears. Kara had to look away briefly to regain her composure, so Alex stepped forward.

"Miss Jessica, Supergirl and I have been investigating the disappearance of a number of her toys. We need to find them and fast. We'd like to make you an DEO Agent for the time of this mission. Do you say yes?"

Kara stepped closer, holding out her fist. "If you agree, give me a fist bump," she said seriously.

Jessica immediate held out her little fist and Kara gently bumped it with her own. "In that case, Agent Jessica, come with me. We can't fly inside the hospital for safety reasons, but you can ride on my back."

With a huge smile, Jessica's Mom helped the little girl out of bed while Kara crouched with her back to her. She felt the child climb on and wrap her little arms around her neck. Kara reached back and hooked her arms around the little one's legs and then slowly straightened to her full height. She looked at Alex. "Make sure she doesn't fall," she murmured, and the brunette nodded back.

"Ok, Agent Jessica, Supergirl, let's get going. The tracker signals from the toys are coming through to my tablet. We just need to find them."

"Ok," Supergirl agreed as they headed out the door, closely followed by Jessica's family and others. Kara had already arranged for four or five toys to be hidden in certain places on the floor and Kara carried Jessica from place to place, acting amazed when the little girl spotted the toy. "Wow, Agent Jessica. Agent Danvers and I knew you'd be the right person for this mission. We only have one more toy to find and I'll have them all back."

"I have the signal," Alex exclaimed excitedly. "This way!"

She led them down the corridor and they ended up in the cafeteria where the last Supergirl item, a life-sized standup of Kara in full super suit, stood behind the cash register as if ready to take payments. "THERE!" Jessica squealed right into Kara's ear, making her wince involuntarily and Alex almost laugh. "We found it!"

"YES!" Kara pumped her fist into the air and then fist-bumped Alex, who fist-bumped Jessica. "I knew we'd make a completely SUPER team." Alex almost snorted at the corny line but went to the counter to retrieve the standup. In the meantime, while they'd been on the toy hunt, the Make a Wish staff had turned Jessica's room into a wonderland of Supergirl toys and made sure she had a costume and standup of her own.

Kara straightened her shoulders and put her firsts on her hips. "I knew would could do it," she said in her best heroic voice. "I knew we could complete this mission with Agent Jessica's help. Ok, it's time to go back to your room."

A few minutes later, an exhausted but ecstatic little six-year-old was tucked up in bed again. Kara came and sat with her. "You did something amazing today, Agent Jessica," she said softly. "And as thanks from myself and Agent Danvers, you get to keep all of these toys. And every other kid in this building also gets a toy. Congratulations and I officially release you from your DEO responsibilities." Kara shifted a little closer then. "Can I have a hug?" she asked.

Jessica's mother started to cry again as the little girl nodded and Kara gently wrapped her up in a big hug. 'You're my Supergirl," the actress murmured. "You're a fighter and I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart."

Alex swallowed, her throat aching with the effort of holding back tears and she looked at the wall, taking slow deep breaths as she'd been trained to do. She had always been a sympathetic crier and struggled with that during filming where her scene-mate had to cry. Then Kara got up and Alex leaned in for a hug. "Great job, Jess," she said and kissed her forehead.

Kara smiled around the room. "Agent Danvers and I have to go now but thank you all for today and we hope to see you again soon." She waved and they left the room to calls of farewells and thanks. They said nothing as they returned to the dressing room but, once they were alone in the room and the door was shut, Kara just stood, staring at the mannequin, her hands visibly shaking.

"Hey," Alex said softly, moving in front of her and grasping her gently by the shoulders. "Kara, you were amazing. You made that little girl's wish come true." Blue eyes slowly focused on her and tears spilled over. Alex, took Kara's face gently between her hands and erased the tears with her thumbs. "I've got you," she whispered. "Just let it go."

The blonde slowly leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Alex's, wrapping her arms around her neck as Alex's arms closed around her waist and pulled her closer.

A knock sounded at the door, but they just ignored it. Maggie's head ducked inside but when she saw them, she ducked straight back out again and closed the door behind her.

Kara cried breathlessly, sobs shaking her body and Alex's as they held each other. The brunette raised her head and kissed Kara's forehead as she ran her fingers through her hair in that soothing motion she knew helped to relax the younger woman.

"I miss him," Kara murmured as she began to calm. "His name was Clark and my parents adopted him after me. He died so young, Alex. It's not fair. Jessica…" She shook her head. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not. Life is fragile, Kara. I wish we could all be invulnerable like Supergirl but we're not. Life is fragile but it's also wondrous and we should make the most of every second."

Their eyes met and held. Then Kara nodded. "You're right. We need to make the most of every second. Let's get changed and go home, Alex."

"You got it, Partner."

XX

Alex's eyes slowly blinked open and for a moment, she didn't know where she was. Then it all came flooding back. It had been a tough but cathartic afternoon and evening for Kara. After they'd got back to her apartment, and managed to get some food into her, she'd fallen apart and Alex had held her on the couch until she'd cried herself to sleep. A while later, she'd woken up and without a word, taken Alex by the hand and led her to the bedroom and king-sized bed where they'd both fallen asleep snuggled together.

Alex was self-aware enough to understand what she was feeling, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she allowed herself to acknowledge that she had fallen in love with this amazing woman who was pressed tightly against her. It had happened so slowly over the course of the previous few months that it felt as natural as breathing. But what if Kara didn't feel the same way?

"I can hear you thinking," a husky voice sounded. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about you actually?" Alex replied with a smile.

"Good thoughts, I hope."

"Yeah," Alex nodded as she let her lips brush the blonde's forehead.

"I was thinking about something too," Kara went on, clearing her throat a little as she gathered her thoughts.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about how amazing you are."

Alex smirked and waggled her eyebrows. "Heh."

"And I was thinking about how you make me feel when we're together."

Alex blinked.

"And how I've never felt like this before with anyone else."

Alex swallowed.

"And how I really want to kiss you right now. Would that be ok, Alex?"

All the brunette actress could do was nod and her voice completely deserted her as Kara's hand cupped her cheek and their eyes met. Then her eyes fluttered shut as soft and supple lips began a slow exploration. Kara pressed even closer as she felt her friend respond and she moaned softly as the kiss deepened. Her heart picked up and she gasped as Alex's fingers tangled into her hair. Gentle nips of teeth and teasing of tongues left them both breathless and trembling and when they finally eased apart, Kara could hardly breathe. She let her forehead rest against Alex's and just breathed for a few moments.

"You ok?" the older woman asked, tightening her hold and squeezing gently.

"Yeah," Kara whispered. "That felt really amazing."

"You've kissed me before," Alex chuckled, kissing the tip of Kara's nose and watching it crinkle up as she grinned.

"Well… yeah… but this was different," the blonde replied. "This was Kara and Alex, not Rachel and Kristen."

Alex nodded, pursing her lips. "True, it did feel different."

"No orgasm this time, though," Kara commented offhandedly.

Alex blanched.

"You thought I didn't know."

The brunette covered her face with her hands, but Kara gently pulled them away, her eyes showing her honesty. "Don't be embarrassed. It was beautiful and sexy as hell, Alex, and it was the first time I'd felt aroused in a long time." She let her hand move to Alex's waist, slipping under her t-shirt to caress the soft skin at her navel. "You were so beautiful. You ARE so beautiful."

Tears rose in Alex's eyes and she took a deep breath. "I couldn't help it. You make me feel so much, Kara, even back then."

The blonde nodded as she leaned in and they kissed again for a long time, their hands wandering slowly over each other. Then Alex eased half on top of Kara, her lips moving down her neck as her thigh pressed down between her legs. "Is this ok?" she whispered. "We can stop if…"

"No, God…" Kara replied. "Don't stop." She gasped as Alex's hand slipped under her shirt and cupped her breast. She arched her back, seeking more contact and was rewarded by a thrust of Alex's hips down onto her core. Kara was already soaking and the insistent throbbing between her legs made her squirm as Alex captured her bottom lip and sucked on it slowly.

Kara slid her hands under Alex's shirt and ran her nails slowly down her back, making her groan and arch her back but the blonde pulled her down and kissed her deeply as she slid her hands into the brunette's light sweatpants and squeezed her ass. Then she was rolling them over, taking Alex by surprise as she thrust down hard onto her. She remembered what she had been doing when Alex had come that first time and she desperately wanted to see it again. She quickly pushed up the brunette's shirt and took a nipple into her mouth, but this time, rather than simulating her movements, she slipped her hand into the hot wetness she'd been craving for a long time.

Alex groaned again and thrust against her fingers. Kara took her time, learning as she went and memorizing what Alex seemed to like, judging by the sounds she was making. Then she slowly pushed her fingers inside her friend and started a slow rhythm that soon had Alex crying out and curling around her as her orgasm spiraled her into the air and over the precipice. Slowing her movements, the blonde coaxed every last moment of pleasure from Alex before wrapping her up tightly in her arms and just holding on. They didn't say anything, the silence of the room punctuated only by their gasping breaths.

And then Alex was rolling her over again, taking charge with an urgency that was both commanding and gentle. Kara closed her eyes as her friend touched her, savoring every moment of pleasure that pushed her further and higher until the fingers inside her curled and pressed upwards and she came spectacularly, crying out Alex's name between moans of pleasure and grasping at her shoulders. She was trembling and Alex turned them on their sides, holding her close and rubbing her back under her shirt. "I lo…" she began but she caught herself at the last second.

Kara looked at her, her blue eyes shimmering. "Don't be afraid," she said. "You can say it."

"I love you, Kara."

The blonde smiled widely and nodded. "Good."

A dark eyebrow lifted.

"Because I love you too."

They grinned at each and snuggled closer. Maybe, Alex mused as she kissed Kara's forehead, wishes sometimes really do come true.


End file.
